The present invention relates to a recording sheet. More specifically, it relates to a recording sheet employed in ink-jet printing.
The use of ink-jet printing systems has grown dramatically in recent years. This growth may be attributed to substantial improvements in print resolution and overall print quality coupled with appreciable reduction in cost. Today""s ink-jet printers offer acceptable print quality for many commercial, business, and household applications at costs fully an order of magnitude lower than comparable products available just a few years ago. Notwithstanding their recent success, intensive research and development efforts continue toward improving ink-jet print quality. In general, ink-jet print quality still falls short of that produced by more expensive technologies such as photography and offset or gravure printing. A surge in interest in ink-jet imaging (e.g., the rendition of pictures) has resulted in the need to produce near photographic quality printed images at a reasonable cost. The challenge remains to further improve the lightfastness of ink-jet printed images.
Currently, many of the commercial ink-jet print samples degrade with exposure to light. Current solutions for reducing the fading of ink-jet print samples have included adding Ultra Violet absorber additives to the media or ink formulation; lamination of the print after sample generation; and using lightfast colorants in the inks; adding metallic mordants to the media; and using custom-made metal containing colorants in the ink. Although these solutions have merits, they may pose disadvantages such as: increase cost due to lamination; cost, availability, and pen performance and print quality trade offs in the case of lightfast colorants; and potential toxicity with the use of metallic mordants.
Thus, challenge remains to further improve the lightfastness of ink-jet prints using cost-effective means.
In accordance with the invention, recording sheet is disclosed comprising a substrate, having on at least one side thereon, and an ink absorbent layer, said ink absorbent layer comprising alumina sol, at least one gelling agent, at least one cyclodextrin compound, and optionally, at least one binder. The ink absorbent layer may further comprise at least one viscosity modifying compound and at least one gloss enhancing compound. The recording sheet of the present invention provides enhanced lightfastness properties.